


Sexual Advances

by MusicIsMyBoyfriend



Series: Pornography [6]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angry! Ash, M/M, Mikeys a bad boy ;), Sex, Smut, Top! Mikey, bottom! luke, crack humor, this is like lame porn vid with feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicIsMyBoyfriend/pseuds/MusicIsMyBoyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael needs to tone it down. This had been getting ridiculous. Hitting on the youngest employee! </p>
<p>© MusicIsMyBoyfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexual Advances

**Author's Note:**

> I've been getting ideas :p and am working on updating a lot of stuff.

Ashton nodded as he listened even though Calum couldn't actually see him before clearing his throat, “Yes I understand Mr. Hood, I will have a word with him now.” Ashton said firmly looking over at Michael. 

 

Michael smirked looking over at Ashton blowing little kisses and batting his eyelashes. Ashton hung up his jaw clenched as he looked over at his employee. “Michael I'm very disappointed. Calum had informed me that  you  have been acting sexually towards our newest and  youngest  employee.” He said looking at the boy. 

 

Michael scoffed looking at his boss, “I don't think you understand  Mr. Irwin  I wasn't being  sexual  I was complimenting him. “ He smirked looking over. 

 

Ashton rubbed his temples before clearing his throat once more. “Michael you will apologize to Mr. Hemmings’  now  and then you will  get back to work!”  Ashton huffed fed up with Michael already. 

 

“Okay okay fine. I'll apologize and get hack to work.” Michael pushed away from the desk fixing his hair before turning on his heel and walking out of Ashton's office. 

 

Said man was sat in his chair rubbing his temples and grinding his teeth. Michael had made his way down to where Luke worked sighting softly to himself as he looked at the younger boy. He was absolute perfection from his styles hair go bright crystal blue eyes. Michael strode over swinging his lanyard around his finger as he walked. He leaned against Luke's cubicle wall smiling softly at the young boy. “Hey there cutie. Seems I am to apologize for making sexaul advances on my boyfriend in the work area.” Michael drawled looking over at Luke. 

 

The blonde boy had stopped typing angling his chair towards Michael. An amused smile graces his features teeth sunk into his lip as he suppressed a giggle. The clumsy boy rose from his chair hugging Michael burying his face into his neck. “Honestly Mikes how dare you like I'm so young and innocent. “ he said smiling against Michael's neck.

 

“Oh yes so innocent  Princess,”  he wrapped his arms around the younger boy laughing to himself. “So just to notify you I'm very sorry for making sexual advances on you. “ Michael’s hands skimmed over his clothed body humming softly as a small nose nuzzled into his neck lips pressing kisses there too. 

 

“You're forgiven.” Luke hummed pulling away a bit to trail kisses up Michael’s neck to his jaw kissing him firmly on the lips when he got there. Michael kissed him as well pulling his blonde boyfriend closer feeling Luke's arms rest on his shoulders. Michael knew where this was going and he liked the idea. 

 

“You know baby it's pretty close to lunch break if you wait we won't get caught so easily. “ Michael said against his lips kissing the boy in between words. 

 

Luke hummed kissing him catching his lip between teeth on the last statement before letting go. “That is true…” he kissed his chin. “but where's the  fun  in  that ?” He asked looking up at the older boy. 

 

Michael groaned aloud before kissing him harshly too much teeth for it to be enjoyable, more to get his point across. “You'll be the death of me.” He hummed softly smiling all the same. 

 

Luke rolled his eyes fondly hands slipping down to rest on Michael's zipper. “But you love it.” With that he was pulling out Michael's cock getting on his knees and sucking the hardening members. Michael groaned into his hand muffling the sound as best as he could. Luke looked smug as he went in again licking the tip of his cock before sucking on the large head. It felt heavy in his mouth and made his own cock throb in arousal. He felt himself beginning to fatten in his pants while Michael’s cock twitched a blot of precum finding its way onto Luke's tongue. 

 

The blonde boy made a happy noise before really  focusing  on his task and leaning g forward taking more of the thick cock into his mouth. Michael gripped his hair  hard  as he bit on his knuckles to keep his noises quiet. Luke swallowed around him before moving his head and pumping the shaft where his mouth wasn’t. Michael smirked down at the blonde boy in his knees fingers threading into the short hairs at the back of his head pulling him in closer. Luke choked but kept going for Michael bobbing his head and swallowing around the older boy. Michael grunted at the blondes doubled efforts before pulling out and almost losing it as he looked down seeing Luke with sit and precum dripping from his swollen lips. 

 

Michael kneeled down and kissed Luke the blonde whining into the kiss and chasing Michael's lips. Michael smiled before helping Luke up. He reached around and undid Luke's belt sliding his pants down until they were under the swell of his ass. He bent Luke over the blonde's work space who moaned softly looking back at Michael through hodded eyes. Michael smirked before spreading the blondes check groaning at the sight that greeted him. His hole was still a bit puffy and swollen shiny with lube from this morning. The older boy used a hand to line up his cock with Luke's hole pushing in the tip inside slowly. The blonde’s eyes slipped shut as he sighed in content as Michael pushed into him legs spreading subconciously. Michael placed his hand on Luke hip as he kept pushing into the blonde groaning at the feeling. 

 

“So tight baby. Feels so good.” He moaned softly placing his other hand on Luke's hip. 

 

He rolled his hips forward into Luke the blonde whimpering and pushing back against him. Michael groaned as Luke clenched around him before pulling back and snapping his hips forward balls smacking against the back of Luke's legs. He squeezed the softly loaning blondes hips as he did the same action again before pulling back slower to tease him. Luke whined not ready for so much teasing. “Michael please. I need you.” Luke moaned out. 

 

Michael shushed him before leaning forward and kissing him mumbling sweet words to the blonde as he drove his hips forward grinding them against the blonde boys spot. Luke's eyes rolled back as Michael did this hands tightening on his key board. Michael reached out a blind hand grabbing his office chair and sitting in it pulling Luke with him. Luke yelped at the sudden movement the sound turning into a deep moan muffled by his hand. Michael smirked pulling the blonde against his chest. 

 

“Michael Mikey please “ Luke blabbered not exactly sure what he was asking for. 

 

Michael pulled him to lay his head against his shoulder kissing him as he moved Luke's hips for him. The blonde moaned I to his mouth breaths short and choppy. He reached down grasping his cock pulling it out and pumping furiously as he rode Michael in the chair. The older boy held his hip and the back of his head snapping his own hips up to meet Luke's downward motions. 

 

“Come on baby I know you can cum for me yeah? I know you can cream yourself just from riding my cock and what if someone came in huh? Someone saw how much of a slut you were for my cock? Would that make.my baby cum? “ Michael moaned filthily into Luke's ear the blonde boy making small high pitched noises the lunch bell ringing as he started to work himself frantically onichaels cock so close to the edge. He squeezed the head of his cock on every upward stroke before he was moaning put Michael's name and cumming in thick ropes over his fist. Said older boy grunted before he too was emptying himself into the blonde boy. Luke whimpered as Michael loved him again slowly pulling out. He opened a drawer next to him grabbing a plug pushing it inside the blonde boy. He cleaned off his cock and Luke's along with their pants before givvving him a hard kiss. Luke smiled lazily asichael opened the windows and turned on the air freshener plugged into the wall. 

  
A couple hours later when the roon was aired out Ashton poked his head in to see Luke over by Michaels computer showing the older boy what to do while Michael listened attentively. Ashton closed the door sighing in relief before walking back to his office. No one had to know that Michael  had  been sucking Luke off.


End file.
